


Red nails in the sunset

by katnor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Budgie - Freeform, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Viktor loves Yuuri's feet, with or without nail polish, but he absolutely adores them in high heels.





	Red nails in the sunset

Yuuri groaned as he carefully slid first one, then the other skate off and wriggled his poor, abused toes. He removed his socks and lifted his left foot up to face level and studied the developing blisters, the half-healed ones and the ones on the verge of bursting, and grimaced.

"My feet look almost as bad after a day of skating as they did after a day of ballet."

Viktor plopped down on the bench beside him.

"Your feet are beautiful Yuuri, just like the rest of you! Here, let me..." With that, he lifted the foot onto his lap and started rubbing it gently in circular movements. "When we get home, I'll give you a real massage and maybe some pedicure. Your feet are part of your toolbox, you need to take good care of them!" 

Yuuri shook his head in disbelief. How Viktor could find anything beautiful in his knobbly, blistered feet he had no idea, but he supposed it was harmless. He limped over to the showers to rinse off the sweat before dressing and grabbing his gear, ready to go home.

He forgot all about Viktor's promise of a foot massage and pedicure until his husband brought out the heavy artillery that evening. Not only did he have three different kinds of lotions lined up, he had a bottle of bright red nail polish as well. He proceeded to rub the various products into Yuuri's feet before painstakingly painting his toe nails in a shade very fittingly called Russian Red. 

This became a ritual of theirs, and Yuuri might be a _bit_ oblivious, but he was in fact aware of Viktor's Foot Thing. Or maybe it was more correct to say Viktor's Thing For Yuuri's Feet. When his husband came home with a pair of sparkling high-heeled sandals in a Louboutin bag, he didn't even chide him. Much. 

Viktor insisted on Yuuri wearing those lovely sandals to the party Chris threw at his house in Geneva after the end of the season that year. As it happened, Chris had recently gotten a new pet, a budgie that got along famously with his cat to everyone's surprise. Now there is this funny thing about male budgies and the colour red... 

Yuuri was standing in the doorway to Chris' huge living room, when all of a sudden Yurio yelled:

"Oi, what's that stupid bird doing to Katsuki's foot?"

Everyone turned to look at Yuuri and the budgie that was frantically humping his toes. Yuuri blushed a red brighter than his toenails and gently tried to dislodge the bird, with scant success. 

"Oh! Well, you see, when female budgies are in the mood for love, their beaks turn red. So... I guess Yuuri's toenails are really quite attractive!" Chris explained. 

The budgie, who'd been unnamed until then, was promptly christened Vitya by popular vote.


End file.
